Resident Evil 2: O Poema
by Goldfield
Summary: Narração do enredo do game Resident Evil 2 na forma de poema. Os versos acompanham Leon e Claire em seu heroico esforço para sobreviver a Raccoon City.
1. I

**RESIDENT EVIL 2**

_Notas do autor__:_

_\- Tentando terminar o remake de Resident Evil 2 na dificuldade "Intenso" em menos de duas horas e meia e três saves, acabei morrendo na primeira batalha com William Birkin, perdendo todo o progresso – o que me fez desligar o videogame frustrado. Abri então o Word, e escrevi furiosamente este poema até ele estar concluído. Espero que gostem._

_\- Baseei-me muito mais na versão original de Resident Evil 2, de 1998, do que no remake. Tentei seguir a história estabelecida na ordem de cenários "Claire A" e "Leon B", mas não a segui religiosamente – misturando alguns acontecimentos entre cenários e remontando cenas épicas ao sabor da memória. Divirtam-se!_

* * *

**I**

1998: era setembro e fins de verão

Na pacata cidade entre as montanhas

Mas, o que dela restou de recordação

Foi um pesadelo de muito sangue e entranhas

* * *

Leon guiava seu jipe, atrasado

Para o início do trabalho como policial

Pela bebida e a briga com a ex-namorada prejudicado

Mal sabia que a demora lhe era providencial

* * *

Claire acelerava na moto em busca do irmão

Chris Redfield, do S.T.A.R.S. célebre atirador

Desaparecera após investigar certa mansão

Gerando na irmã incompreensão e temor

* * *

No dia 29, o sol já se escondeu

Um motorista de caminhão exclama injuriado:

"É um maníaco! Por que me mordeu?"

E deixa o posto com o braço ensanguentado

* * *

Leon chega à cidade por uma rua vazia

Freando ao encontrar algo suspeito

Um corpo destroçado jaz na via

Seu primeiro dia já começava perfeito!

* * *

Ali perto, Claire chega a um bar

Ansiosa por colher informações

Atrás do balcão, um canibal está a jantar

A ela avança – quais serão suas intenções?

* * *

O corpo na rua cria vida

Tentando agarrar Leon pela perna

Outros iguais o cercam, sem saída

Caindo aos pedaços à luz de sua lanterna

* * *

Leon recua até a porta do mesmo bar

Onde Claire vê-se encurralada pelo morto

"Pro chão!", grita Leon ao atirar

Eliminando o zumbi que a perseguia absorto

* * *

Ele lhe oferece sua mão:

"Venha, na delegacia estaremos seguros!"

Claire o segue até uma viatura, então

Deixando para trás os mortos com seus urros

* * *

No carro, ambos se apresentam

Perguntando-se o que pode estar havendo

Ao caminhão em seu encalço se desatentam

O motorista mordido, já zumbi, ainda correndo

* * *

Claire e Leon perdem controle da viatura

O caminhão desgovernado com ela colidindo

Ao acidente, uma explosão se mistura

Uma barreira entre os dois agora existindo

* * *

"Te encontro na delegacia!", grita Leon a ela

Claire encara o fogo e se vira à rua

Zumbis se aproximam de toda porta e janela

Apenas uma loja de armas o perigo atenua

* * *

Ao entrar no lugar, o dono a tem como alvo:

"Quem é você? O que faz aqui?"

O nome dele é Kendo, que diz estar ali a salvo

Para em seguida ser tragado pela horda zumbi

* * *

Claire foge por cada beco e viela

Contornando seu caminho ao distrito policial

Após um ônibus, o prédio surge como cidadela

A esperança de nele se abrigar, o principal

* * *

Leon, por sua vez, toma a rua oposta

Entrando na delegacia pelos fundos

De ser refúgio se desfaz logo a aposta:

Zumbis já a habitam moribundos

* * *

Claire pelo hall, uma estátua admirando

Leon pelo telhado, dos mortos se esquivando

Recém-chegados à delegacia, de lados diferentes

Do risco à vida ainda maior – ambos já cientes


	2. II

**II**

Vistoriando uma sala, Claire encontra um policial vivo

Ainda que por zumbis seriamente vitimado

"Marvin, agora é só você?" – pergunta em tom incisivo

Ele a expulsa e tranca a porta do outro lado

* * *

Explorando a delegacia porta a porta

Claire não vê possibilidade de atalho

Uma nova busca logo importa:

Encontrar as chaves de naipes de baralho

* * *

Enquanto isso, no telhado

Leon vê um helicóptero cair

Por um corredor obstruído e incendiado

Agora é necessário um caminho abrir

* * *

Claire encontra sinistra criatura

Um ser sem pele, de língua e cabeça bizarras

Cego, porém, em toda sua estatura

Andar lentamente servindo a evitar suas garras

* * *

Leon encontra uma válvula redonda

Usando-a para apagar o incêndio no corredor

Eis que outro helicóptero, em ronda

Despeja sobre a delegacia novo tipo de horror

* * *

Passando a perseguir Leon com seu casaco verde

Um brutamontes careca, mais alto que tudo

Os braços capazes de derrubar uma parede

"Mr. X" é o apelido do oponente sisudo

* * *

Claire e Leon reencontram-se na sala do S.T.A.R.S.

"Meu irmão não está aqui" – a heroína conclui

Pesarosos, o desalento domina-os, mas

A vontade de sobreviver ímpeto lhes restitui

* * *

Uma garotinha fugindo Claire descobre

Arrastando-se entre dutos e tubulações

Desperta nela, de súbito, o objetivo nobre:

Salvá-la de todas as atribulações

* * *

Claire chega ao local em que Leon o incêndio apagou

Usando explosivos para limpar do helicóptero, a carcaça

No caminho, confronta Marvin, que um zumbi se tornou

Eliminado para sempre, conclui-se sua desgraça...

* * *

Do outro lado da carcaça, Claire chega à sala do delegado

Brian Irons, o cadáver de uma jovem sobre sua mesa

"Tornou-se uma zumbi, para meu desagrado!"

Mas, em suas palavras, Claire não sente firmeza

* * *

Acessando o subsolo, Leon encontra uma jovem misteriosa

Que por pouco não o alveja, achando ser um zumbi

Ada Wong, é o nome da chinesa em traje rosa

Que afirma procurar seu namorado desaparecido ali

* * *

Aos fundos da sala do chefe, Claire reencontra a garotinha

Sherry Birkin, dos pais desgarrada

Fugindo de monstruoso berro, por um duto engatinha

E Claire entende haver com ela coisa errada

* * *

Embaixo do prédio, Ada e Leon encontram Ben, o jornalista

Envolvido na investigação da Umbrella e seus desmandos

Ada acredita guardar com ele alguma pista

E ela desaparece, deixando Leon para trás se perguntando

* * *

Encontrar uma saída aos esgotos torna-se meta

Para deixar a cidade infestada pela infecção viral

Mas um monstro bloqueia a passagem secreta

Disposto a colocar em Leon e Claire ponto final

* * *

O chefe Irons, desmascarado como psicopata

E Ben, trancado até que a situação melhore

São ceifados pela criatura, que em vontade inata

Injeta neles embriões para reproduzir sua prole

* * *

Adentrando os esgotos, Claire e Leon encaram a ameaça

É necessário que o empecilho ao avanço se desfaça

O monstro clama por Sherry – um dia foi um homem

E, momentaneamente derrotado, seus gritos logo somem


	3. III

**III**

Pelos esgotos, encontrar dois medalhões é o novo objetivo

Para garantir acesso aos laboratórios da Umbrella

Leon por um crocodilo gigante quase é engolido vivo

E, quando uma mulher dispara contra Ada, salva a vida dela

* * *

A mulher é Annette Birkin, esposa de William, o pesquisador

Criador do G-Vírus, arma das armas virais

O marido pretendia entregar o vírus a um comprador

Mas a Umbrella não aceitava ser traída por seus serviçais

* * *

Enviou ao laboratório de William uma equipe armada

Para tomar o G-Vírus com força letal

Ao tentar reagir, William teve a sina selada

Metralhado pelos soldados num ataque fatal

* * *

Nada disposto a abandonar sua maior criação

William injetou o G-Vírus em si mesmo

Perseguindo os soldados enquanto buscavam extração

Encurralou-os nos esgotos, caminhando a esmo

* * *

William, agora um monstro, aniquilou-os um a um

Derrotá-lo estando acima de suas armas e capacidade

No confronto, destruiu amostras dos víru em comum

E, em contato com os ratos, contaminaram a cidade

* * *

Lutando com Annette, Ada no esgoto cai

Leon, mesmo ferido, partindo em sua salvação

Enquanto isso, Sherry, encontrada pelo pai

É impregnada inconsciente com seu embrião

* * *

Começa a descida até o laboratório

Contendo uma rota de fuga, ao que aparenta

Leon e Ada veem prolongado seu purgatório

Quando, no elevador-plataforma, William os re-enfrenta

* * *

Ada é ferida pelo monstro, rompendo com a garra a cabine

Leon, para salvá-la, superando o impossível

Claire, trazendo Sherry, busca o que a reanime

Batalhando para tornar a vacina ao vírus acessível

* * *

O laboratório é dominado pelos mortos

Plantas carnívoras vagando por sua extensão

Zumbis de jaleco erguem-se tortos

Uma mariposa gigante esconde-se em uma seção

* * *

A vacina por Claire é sintetizada

Garantindo a Sherry o amparo prometido

Por Leon, a área de uma fundição é alcançada

Metros abaixo correndo metal derretido

* * *

Um confronto entre ele, Ada e Annette ocorre

Revelando Wong ser uma espiã

Leon descobre que aquela a quem socorre

Deseja apenas o G-Vírus numa caçada vã

* * *

No alto da plataforma, Mr. X ressurge

Obter o vírus sendo também sua missão

Num golpe violento, contra Ada ele se insurge

Atirando-a de encontro a um pilar da fundição

* * *

Leon engana o robótico soldado

Fazendo-o despencar no ferro derretido

Ada, agonizante, tem seu destino consolidado

Leon grita ao constatar tê-la perdido

* * *

Sirene de alarme: a autodestruição é acionada

Todos devem urgentemente evacuar

Rumar ao trem de fuga, ou não restará nada

Tão logo o laboratório se auto-incinerar

* * *

William, cada vez mais disforme, volta a perturbar

Claire esforçando-se para liquidar sua carne mutada

Nas profundezas do laboratório, ela volta-o a derrotar

A passagem ao trem subterrâneo sendo liberada

* * *

O veículo por Leon é ativado

Mas um problema ainda não foi encerrado:

Mr. X reaparece junto ao trem, ainda mais forte

Conseguirá o policial contar de novo com a sorte?


	4. IV

**IV**

Mr. X tenta atravessar Leon com suas garras

Nenhuma arma comum sequer o arranhando

A contagem regressiva aperta do tempo as amarras

A Umbrella não podia acabar ganhando!

* * *

Perto da explosão, uma silhueta à espreita

Chama a atenção de Leon com sua voz familiar

Será Ada? – a sua traição desfeita

Quando de uma bazuca ela dispõe para ajudar

* * *

"Game Over!", Leon grita à aberração

Antes de um míssil contra ela disparar

O corpo dela se desfaz num só clarão

Agora nada pode o trem ameaçar

* * *

Claire e Sherry a bordo já estão

O trajeto à segurança iniciado

Súbito, o estrondo num vagão

O insistente monstro não foi ainda derrotado!

* * *

Nossos heróis convergem ao final do trem

Onde William, irreconhecível, devora a composição

Precisam detê-lo, pois se escapar também

O mundo estará à mercê da contaminação

* * *

Tiros e mais tiros são disparados contra o mutante

Até seu vagão ser do trem isolado

Consumido pela autodestruição no próximo instante

William Birkin é finalmente superado

* * *

A luz ao fim do túnel é atingida

E os sobreviventes ganham reconfortante amanhecer

Após noite intensa e tão sofrida

Sabem um respiro de alívio merecer

* * *

Leon julga terem terminado sua provação

Mas Claire mostra estar enganado:

"Ainda preciso encontrar meu irmão!"

Diz ela antes de desaparecer no descampado

* * *

Já Leon acredita ter o dever

De extinguir a Umbrella e suas criações

Auxílio ao governo buscará então fornecer

Entregando Sherry a novos guardiões

* * *

Da sujeira do esgoto, um quarto sobrevivente se ergue

Único restante da equipe por Birkin destruída

Uma amostra do G-Vírus à Umbrella é entregue

O "Sr. Morte" resgatado após insana corrida

* * *

Leon e Claire concluem sua jornada

Enquanto, na Torre do Relógio, uma policial desperta aturdida

Recém-curada do T-Vírus, por um mercenário ajudada

Sua última fuga precisa ser logo concluída...

* * *

_**Continua?**_


End file.
